Fox in the league
by meolessy
Summary: Naruto decided that he needs a vacation. And when I say Vacation, I mean kicking butt and taking names. Read as Naruto ventures out into the modern world, and learns to be a hero again. Please R


Prologue

Naruto was at peace. Nothing could beat the sight of the village in summer's midday. It has been many years since he has restored peace to his country, and had ascended into god hood by the declaration of the people in the hidden villages. Naruto has had many loves and families in that time, each one he loved equally. Naruto eyes swept the village from Tsunade Senju likeness immortalized in stone, overlooking the village.

Naruto sighed long and tiredly. He had no regrets he had lived for five hundred years, and each day was a blessing. Despite all this he can't help but feel tired of it all. It had been twenty years since he last had taken a wife. All of his children were adults and had children of their own. He loved all of them, all eighteen of them. But they didn't need their 'daddy' anymore; most of them had their own families to worry about.

Over the five hundred years he has been the hero of the elemental countries he has seen many villages die of old age, and absolved back into the earth. Now only Suna, Konoha and Kiri remained hidden from the world. The rest of the ninja world had been absorbed into modern-day Japan.

Naruto was brought out of his musing when he felt a presence behind him. Naruto turned to see his third son. Naruto couldn't help but smile. Hirako was one of his favorite sons. With his dark midnight hair and shy mannerisms, he reminded him so much of his first wife.

"Hello father." Hirako smiled at his father.

Naruto turned back to the village still smiling. Naruto sighed.

"Haven't you gotten yourself a child yet Hirako?" Naruto said with a cheeky smile, knowing just what to say to get on his sons nerves.

"Dad, please. I've already told you I'm not ready for that! Besides don't you think you already have enough immortal grandchildren, oh great Shikatsu no Sennin (sage of life and death.), the god of the people." Hikaro fired back.

Naruto chuckled. Hikaro was the only child he had that ever poked fun of his father's title. Most of his children respected his place as the people's god too much to do that. Hikaro was right though he did have plenty of children and grandchildren, making him responsible for a clan of twenty-eight immortals. Naruto had trained all of his children personally he was unable able to make them as strong as himself, but they were all at least strong as he was when he was in his youth. The fact that Naruto was hardly needed any more to settle thing because of his sons and daughters being more than capable in handling it, also made N fell slightly useless.

Hikaro smile faltered slightly at his father's silence. "Hey, dad is something wrong?"

Naruto could hear the worry in his son's voice. It was not often that Naruto would get all melancholy around his son.

"I am going to be honest with you Hikaro." N turned to face his son. "I'm bored. I have been for a while." Naruto inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly.

"I love my family and home with all my heart, but. . . I just wish I was had something to do, other than stay vigilant. You and your sibling are more than capable in handling almost anything. I can't help but feel not needed." Naruto finished as he looked in his son's eyes.

Hirako felt for his father. It had been a long time since Naruto had been needed for anything about the safety of their world. Hikaro knew that his father was a man of action, and for the past decade his father has hardly had to lift a finger.

"I've thought of traveling the world, like ero-sennin used to do. I want to see what's beyond the hidden villages. Do you think that is selfish?" Naruto asked his son sincerely wanting his answer.

Hirako smiled at his father. "Of course not dad. I sometimes get the same feeling; I miss my kids needing my help and advice. Unlike you though, I can settle for a peaceful life."

Naruto chuckled at that, his son knew him to well.

"I'm going to do it then. I think it's time I took a vacation!" Naruto stated merrily.

Hirako chuckled softly at his father's enthusiasm.

- One month later -

Naruto took a large intake of breath, letting the smell of the forest linger in his nose as he walked down the dirt path. His departure from his home had been a humbling to say the least. Sometimes it was easy to forget how much the people of the hidden village coveted his presence. People from all villages came to wish him a safe journey.

There was a large party that spanned the whole of Konoha the night before. Naruto got a chance to say his goodbyes to his kids, and made promises to come back on holidays. Naruto enjoyed his walk as he headed toward the new world.

End: I want to know what you think so far. I want to know if what I'm writing is complete crap or not.

Naruto will be introduced to the modern world in the next chapter. He will not be staying in Japan, and there's a reason for that, which will be explained in the next chapter.

As you can probable tell Naruto is going to be god-like in this. He is going to be stronger than everyone, but that will be evened out by Naruto's enjoyment of a good, slightly drawn out fight. In other word Naruto is going to be dialing back his powers a bit.

If you want more, please like, fallow and review, or at least one of those. Thanks. :)


End file.
